Seven Kisses Till Midnight
by dancingonathinline
Summary: Wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning her forehead against mine she whispered quietly "What is going on with you?" Entry for 7kissestillmidnight's contest.


**A/N This is my entry for 7kissestillmidnight's contest. I would have LOVED to make this a multichapter but alas only one shots are being accepted for the contest. POV's alternate often. Like VERY often. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA only my ideas.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>_

"Hey Mick?" I called to my best friend and roomate.

"Yea?"

"How'd you get Amber to go out with you?"

"Oh now that was difficult! After the whole Mara thing trying to get her back was nearly impossible! I did it though."

"HOW!" I nearly shouted.

"On Christmas Day I left a little present for her every hour from five in the morning to midnight."

"Oh." I said. "I don't think that'll work on -"

"On who?"

"No one."

"Mate I know you fancy Nina. The whole house knows there's no point in hiding it."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right. Wait next week is New Years right?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea mate where's your brain been?"

"Stuck in the gutter trying to get Nina." I answered smartly. "But I think I have a plan now!"

"Do tell!" Mick said sitting up.

*** Meanwhile in Nina and Amber's room ***

_**Nina's POV**_

"Hey Amber, Do you think Fabian's over me?" I asked my BBF.

"What? No! At least he better not be!" She exclaimed.

"It's just that he seems so akward around me and prom was last week and we kissed and he STILL hasn't asked me out yet."

"Nina, Nina, Nina. Silly girl Fabian's just being himself. You know how shy he is! And since he knows that this will be a first relationship for both of you he just wants to make it special."

"Ok... If you say so..."

"And I do so hush up and stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles."

I fell asleep shortly after. The next week passed by the same as usual. With Fabian being shy and me worrying. Will life always be this stressful?

**Hour One - Nina**

"Hey Amber."

"Yes Nina."

"Today's New Years Eve."

"Thank you Mistress Calendar." She replied laughing."Let's go eat dinner."

We walked down the steps and into the dining room I walked into the kitchen to find Fabian standing there.

"Fabian? Why are you at dinner this early? It's six oclock. Dinner isn't till seven. Ish." I asked adding the ish part afterwards. Dinner was never a very organized event.

"I could say the same for you and Amber."

"Oh we're on chore duty she made me switch with Mara after she and Mick got back together." I answered laughing.

I reached up to get the dishes from the cupboard. As I was doing so I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Spinning me around Fabian tenderly pressed his lips to my temple.

"That's one." He whispered in my ear before grabbing an apple and walking out the room.

I walked out of the kitchen in a stupor.

"Amber?" I asked.

"Yea."

"Am I awake right now?"

She giggled before saying: "Yea I think you are."

"Good." I replied. "I would hate for that to have been a dream.

**Hour Two - Fabian**

"One down, six to go." I whispered to myself as I crawled onto my bed. I read my new copy of "The Solar System Is Your Friend" - the one Nina got me - for an hour before I realized it was almost time for dinner. I walked into the dining room to see Nina sitting at the table alone touching her temple where I had kissed her. Perfect.

"Impossible." I heard her whisper before I sat next to her.

"What is?" I asked.

She jumped about a foot in the air before smacking me on the arm.

"It's not nice to scare people." She said wagging her finger at me.

"Well it's not nice to hit people either." I said chuckling.

She reached up to smack my shoulder again. I quickly grabbed her hand before she could and gently brushed my lips across her knuckles. "That makes two." I whispered before squeezing her hand once and running into the kitchen calling "Trudy do you need help".

**Hour Three - Nina**

"What is going on with Fabian?" I thought as I read my horse magazine. "And where did I get this magazine?"

"Hey Nina, watcha doin?" Fabian asked sitting next to me.

"Reading about winter pony grooming." I answered.

"For real this time?" He askd with a chuckle.

"Yes Fabian." I answered remembering how he had spun me around the last time I was reading this magazine.

"Good everyone needs to know how to groom their ponies in the winter."

"Fabian is everything ok with you?" I asked nervously.

"Yes everything is amazing actually. Just fantastic!" He replied happily.

"And why is that?" I asked.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close before whispering in my ear:

"You'll see soon enough my dear." He kissed my cheek and whispered quietly "Three." Before removing his arm from around me.

"NINA!" Amber screamed barreling down the stairs. "Guess what!"

"What Amber." I sighed. I was just about to get some answers from Fabian.

"I convinced Alfie to get Jerome to get Mara to get Trudy to get Victor to let us stay up all night! Or at least till next year." She replied giggling.

"That's great Amber!" Fabian exclaimed. "Now if you excuse me I have some planning to do." He winked at me before disappearing out the door.

"What is going on!" I exclaimed when he was out of earshot.

"Ahh the beauty of young love! Now Nina let's go get you ready." Amber replied ignoring my question. I sighed and followed her out the room knowing all protests were futile.

**Hour Four - Fabian**

"It's nine oclock! Time to party!" I heard Amber call as I finished getting ready.

"Coming Amber!" I shouted.

I walked down the hall thinking about how I was going to go about making Nina's next surprise happen. I was shocked she hadn't caught on yet it was growing quite obvious as to why I kept kissing her but the silly girl still couldn't figure it out!

"Hey Ambs where's Nina?" I asked the girl standing by the punch bowl.

"Upstairs. You wanna go get her?" She asked winking. I blushed and nodded walking out the room.

I walked through the open door to see Nina standing in front of a mirror.

"Ok you don't look as bad as you think Nina. It'll be fine. Sure these shoes are a suicide attempt in the making, but everything will be alright. No one will laugh you'll be fine." She said giving herself a peptalk.

I snuck up behind her and pulled her hair away from her neck. This one would be risky but at least it was getting done in private. I gently brushed my lips against her pulse. She shivered slightly before twisting around. Wrapping her arms around my neck and leaning her forehead against mine she whispered quietly "What is going on with you?"

Ignoring her question I whispered "Four" in her ear before lifting her over my shoulder and bringing her downstairs.

**Hour Five - Nina**

"It's ten oclock! You have five minutes precisely and then I- oh wait, nevermind carry on with your party." Victor announced looking ashamed with himself.

I was lounging on the couch trying to figure out what was going on with my "geeky but in a cute way" best friend. He had NEVER kissed me the way he had an hour ago. Yea the ones on the cheek and temple and hand were expected but my neck? That was a bit out there for Fabian being as shy as he is.

"Nina don't look to excited there." Fabian joked as he sat down next to me on the couch. Probably due to my dropping eyelids.

"It's not my fault my brain is connected to Victors' pin drop speech. I'm used to being in bed by ten. Don't judge me." I replied yawning.

He opened his arms and I didn't hesitate to crawl in. Snuggling into his chest I felt him start to stroke my hair.

"Are you trying to put me to sleep?" I asked. "I'd like to celebrate the New Year too you know." I joked.

"I'll wake you up in an hour." He promised.

"Hmm k." I said dosing off in his arms.

Just as I was about to slip under I felt his lips connect with the top of my head. He squeezed me tighter as he placed his cheek where his lips had just been.

"There goes number five." He said yawning. I was to far into my sleep to answer so I just smiled and snuggled closer.

**Hour Six - Fabian**

"Hmm what?" I said as I woke upto my watch beeping. I looked down and saw Nina sprawled across my lap her breath fanning out across my face. I shook her slightly.

"Nina. Neens you gotta wake up or you'll miss the rest of the party." I whispered to her.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. She blushed when she realized where she was sitting. I hugged her closer for a moment before releasing my hold. She got up slowly and held out her hand.

"Dance with me." She whispered as a slow song came on. I grabbed her hand and walked her to the center of the living room.

When we danced this time it was different then dancing at prom. Better in a way. We didn't just sway from side to side we danced in circles around everyone else. All the while I was silently thanking my mother for forcing me through ballroom dance lessons.

When we finished out dance I put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her forehead gently.

"Six." She said with her eyes closed.

"Wha- what?" I stuttered. Did she figure out my plan already?

"That's the sixth time you kissed me today." She opened her eyes and set a glare on her face. "But you STILL haven't kissed me where I want you too." She pouted.

"Patience Love." I whispered tapping her nose with my finger.

"Patience my foot." She muttered. I laughed and lead her back to the couch so we could sit and talk. She went to sit beside me but I pulled her arm and shook my head.

"What?" She asked.

"If you sit there you're not close enough." I replied siiting her on my lap. She giggled and snuggled in as we talked about whatever random thoughts popped into our heads.

**Hour Seven (Kinda) - Nina's POV**

"Ten, Nina, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One! Happy New Year!" Myself and my friends chorused as the ball dropped in Times Square.

"Happy New Year!" I exclaimed hugging Fabian.

"Happy New Year." He whispered in my ear.

The look on his face told me everything I needed to know. He loved me as much as I loved him. So when he started leaning in to kiss me I didn't hesitate to mirror his actions. We kissed slowly and gently at first but that apparently wasnt enough for either of us. He pulled me closer and I tangled my fingers in his hair. We pulled apart for air after what felt like hours but was really only seconds.

"Seven." He whispered when he caught his breath.

"Seven kisses till midnight." I said finally understanding his actions.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." He teased.

"Shut up." I replied pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN There we go it's done. Fabian's like massive OOC but I think it fits seeing as how he was out to finally get his girl. I'm partial to the ending. I'm not sure how well it fits the story. Eh I guess the saying 'We are our own worst critics' fits me pretty well. Also do people in England watch the ball drop or is that just an American thing? Oh well it fits my story so I'm keeping it. Review please, constructive critism would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
